Nova City
History Nova_City is a server town founded by SuperSandman72, Chris1014 and airbud14. The town had been under construction on this map for a couple months before enough money was generated to make it official. On June 13th, several weeks after the founding of the town, Nova_City joined the nation of Alcabre, a nation with Avalost as its capitol that also includes Faron. In September of 2012 plans began to create a new town. The old town was becoming full of abandoned buildings and just seemed to disorganized. The new town was created far, far way and began with the construction of a new spawn castle. When building the new town, the primary focus was layout. We wanted this one to make sense as you walked through it. The new town is much more organized and doesn't contain nearly as many abandoned buildings. Characteristics Spawn Nova_City's spawn is located within massive stonebrick walls. The town shops are also located inside the walls, as well as the current town hall. The Spawn area can also serve as a defensive location if necessary. Farms Other great aspects of Nova_City are the Automatic and Manual Farms. The farms include: #Auto Pumpkin Farm #Auto Reed Farm #Auto Melon Farm #Auto Egg Farm #Auto Cactus Farm #Auto Harvesting, Manual Replanting Wheat Farm #Manual Reed Farm #Manual Pumpkin Farm #Manual Vine Farm #Manual Snow Farm #Manual Obsidian Farm The town is always looking for ways to improve these existing farms and adding additional farms. Nova_City encourages those interested in aiding to contact the mayor or an Assistant. The Plains The Plains is the current name for the portion of town with larger building areas and open plots. It started being called "The Plains" after a town citizen called it that and, having no other name for it at the time, the name stuck. After mvoing town the name "The Plains" was retired since there was no longer a need for it. The City The City is the flattened part of land and includes limited plot, which are smaller than the areas in the Plains, some town buildings and the town farms. When the town was first being built, this was the first area to be used. After we relized it would take too long too flatten all of the land we came up with the idea for the Plains. Notable Members brenbear11 During this historic event, SuperSandman72 added a player named brenbear11 to Nova_City as he requested. Later that day as SuperSandman72 logged in and was shocked to see that "half of every building was gone". Apparently in the few hours SuperSandman72 was offline, brenbear11 had griefed huge amounts throughout town and stolen many things along the way. brenbear11 then preceded to place these random blocks all around town spawn. SuperSandman72 immediately reported this to holl97 who banned brenbear11. A rollback of the player's actions commenced, however unfortunatly some of the chest thefts were not restored and many town members suffered from this. Nova_City now uses more caution in selecting new members. SuperSandman72 This player has contributed a lot to the creation and running of Nova_City. During the merger with Shark Tank, Chris1014 started a small town with a friend. One of the first people to join this town was SuperSandman72. Sandman immediately began helping out around the town. About a month later, Chris1014, SuperSandman72, and airbud14 decided to tear down that town and build a new one. Not much progress occurred before a critical error by a now-banned Developer resulted in a major rollback. SuperSandman72 had a crucial role in the re-rebuilding founding of the town as it stands today. Trivia *A sign in Nova City reads "When you were gone.. I turned to stone." Category: Area Category: Area Category: Area Category: Area